


Alex's Not-So-Excellent Adventure

by Bluerider



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerider/pseuds/Bluerider
Summary: Just a little fable that pickled my mind until I got it typed out, though it's hardly my best. A little bit of an AU: it should be easy for most fans to pick out the differences from canon.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Alex's Not-So-Excellent Adventure

It happened while they were clearing up a scene just after Supergirl and the DEO had subdued a particularly irate alien.

Supergirl had already left to type up an article for Catco about the fight. Alex gave Guardian a curt nod and turned away. Having kept his secret had caused tension between her and her sister.

As she took tight, irritated steps towards her SUV a human-sized blue gray disc of shimmering light showed up in front her and sucked her in before she could even be alarmed.

...

After a rough and tumble journey that could have taken anywhere between three seconds and three hours for all her disoriented and dizzy senses could tell, she rolled out onto a hard floor.

It took a while for her brain to re-assert itself, but when it did, she found herself in a hay-filled barn. _Oh, boy, you’ve just come to Kansas, Dorothy._

The noise of people approaching put her on alert. She did a quick inventory. Her DEO communicator, phone, guns - in fact any thing technological – were all gone. She had the clothes on her back, knives and her wallet and keys minus the remote car key.

She seized an honest-to-goodness pitchfork and waited.

She didn’t wait long. Several sets of footsteps circled the barn in both directions. She was being surrounded.

The barn door opened but no one was there. Quick steps retreated from it. “Come out with your hands up!”

Alex knew nothing about where she was. She had no food or water, no idea how long she would be there.

“I’m not armed,” she shouted back.

“Well, then there shouldn’t be any trouble, right?” The voice was flat, firm, confident - and female.

She didn’t know these people or their culture. For all she knew, they would kill her if she emerged. But what choice did she have? She was excellent at fighting but forcing them to come in after her might not leave her unscathed. Of course being injured is better than being dead, but then she would still be ignorant of anything important pertaining to this world and it would be harder to cope, especially if, along with anything else, she got branded a fugitive.

“I’m coming out,” she leaned the pitchfork back against the bale of hay where she’d found it and edged out, her hands up at shoulder height, a bare few inches from the hilt of the knife strapped just under the back of her neck.

Coming out of the dimness of the barn into the sunlight made her unable to see for a few seconds, hence the slowness of her exit. By the time her eyes were seeing properly again there was a circle of people around her. Six of them. Four men and two women. Apparently human. They had rifles trained on her and they were far enough away and spread out enough that Alex couldn’t hope to take them all. She _was_ good but she didn’t have superpowers.

“We’re the law around here.” The owner of the flat, confident voice reminded Alex a little of Maggie. She was slim and short, with vaguely Hispanic features and olive skin. “What’s your name?”

Everyone was dressed in rough shirts and trousers and leather vests. Their boots were tan leather. It looked and felt like a spaghetti western. At least they appeared to be human.

“Alex.”

“Alex what?”

“Danvers.”

Something like a collective gasp spread through them all. They tightened their grips on their rifles.

Grim now, the speaker said, “Are you related to Kara and Eliza Danvers?”

Surprised, Alex was wary. “Why does it matter?”

“Answer the question.” The same flat voice was overlaid with higher tension now.

Reluctantly, Alex said, “My sister and mother.” Of course they _weren’t_ , but something told her that an exposition of multiverse theory wouldn’t go down well. On the other hand, having relatives here might mean allies she could meet, even though it looked unpromising.

In fact it turned out much worse than unpromising.

“Well, then you’re coming with us.”

“Excuse me, but why? I haven’t done anything.”

And then the woman said something that made Alex’s gut turn over.

“You’re a Danvers.”

Something was very, very wrong.

...

Alex was in that town, in that world, a week. It felt like a long lifetime in purgatory.

The deputies took her to a big but rundown clapboard station and proceeded to search her. Finding the plethora of knives on her made them even more wary. One or two of them suggested just jailing her but eventually it was determined that she really _hadn’t_ done anything. They let her walk out without telling her what their Kara and Eliza Danvers had done to arouse their attitude.

Alex hoofed it into the small town near dusk and got a bed for the night by offering to do the washing up at the first restaurant she saw. She didn’t give her surname. She also found out that the currency she had wasn’t legal tender there. 

An hour before closing, one of the deputies came in for dinner and saw her. His face went tight. Alex felt dread.

The restaurant manager, the one who had made the bed-for-dishes deal with her, came to her at the end of the evening.

“We made a deal so I’ll stick to it. One night. But you’re out tomorrow. Don’t stick around.”

“Something wrong?”

The manager hesitated. She was pleasant mannered woman in her forties, pallid but otherwise healthy looking. “No, no. I just can’t keep another person around.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. The manager took a step back. Alex made her eyes normal again so the manager would relax.

She didn’t relax.

“Did the deputy say something to you about me?”

“I don’t want any trouble.” The manager looked worried now. "Maybe you should leave now."

“You’ll get no trouble from me,” Alex promised. She made herself loose and smaller, hunching a little.

But though the manager's shoulders relaxed, her eyes were more alert now, darting back and forth suspiciously. “All right. You can have the bread and cheese on that plate.” She pointed. “Bed’s through the back door. Water pump's out in the yard.”

“Thanks.” Alex couldn’t interrogate her. One move the manager saw as threatening and she’d scream the place down. “Can you at least tell me what he said about me? Please?”

The manager shook her head. “ _Nothing!_ I’m locking up. Good night.”

The bed was narrow and hard, but better than the ground. The bread and cheese was plentiful and Alex stole a couple of carrots. It was good enough.

The next morning she went to the public library. She flipped through old newspapers – there was apparently no such thing as the internet. The Kara and Eliza Danvers of this world had conducted several brutal armed robberies, leaving thirteen dead. They were on the run and had been for a year.

There were no internal combustion engines or telephones. There was no public transport. In fact people didn't seem to travel much into or out of the town or its environs. Maybe it was expensive and kind of a big endeavour. Alex found the open air market. For most of the rest of the week, she did odd jobs there, got just enough to eat, drank at the wells like everybody else and slept in a cramped alcove with sacking under and over her.

It was a complete pain. Three burglaries and two muggings occurred after which the culprits weren’t immediately apprehended. Each time this happened, the deputies came and searched her and tossed her little sleeping space. Sometimes they searched her in full public view. Each time she would ask what it was about and upon being told, denied any involvement, but they did the searches anyway.

“I didn’t do anything! I’ve only been here.” She gestured wildly at her surroundings.

“Yeah, well, you’re a Danvers.” That was all the excuse she was ever given. She was beginning to hate hearing that.

Word spread of course. It was a small town. Many of the market stall holders were snide to her. Half of them refused to have anything to do with her. Some were civil and would talk to her when it was necessary but not more but they would stare suspiciously and watch her every move while she was within sight. Only a handful were decent and gave her fruit or bread and paid her for errands so she could get by.

On the fifth day, an urchin stole jewellery from one of market stalls. One of the greengrocers ran out, tackled him and cuffed him soundly. The greengrocer pulled out a small black incident book and brandished it at the gathered crowd. Alex was watching, all too glad that the boy had been caught so she wouldn’t be searched _again_.

“The deputies made me a reserve!” The greengrocer announced proudly. “Gave me this book, see?” He wrote the record of the incident down carefully before shepherding the urchin towards the station.

When he came back alone, he was insufferably smug, basking in the glory. Alex felt her irritation rising but clamped down on it. The deputies had discretion to punish minor misdemeanours with jail for up to two days. Everything else went before a judge. Things were already weighted against her. Sooner or later help would come. Her own Kara had probably recruited friends to help get her back – if they could find her. Alex didn’t think being in jail would improve her chances of being found and rescued. Wanting desperately to be away from the source of her annoyance, she accepted the price of a meal to help an old fella carry his shopping home.

The old man was bludgeoned to death in his own house that night. Alex didn’t know about it, of course.

The deputies came in force. They called her Danvers, refusing to use her first name. And took her away to the station. There was no point fighting. The whole town would hear of it and no one would help her. She had no resources to buy supplies to run away and hide. Possibly she could fight them at the station where there was no one else to see, and then steal whatever she needed to stay out in the semi-desert wilderness for a while, though the thought of having to find water in that landscape made her quail.

But they didn’t give her a chance. As soon as they surrounded her at the market, two of them held a gun on her front and back, once again too far for her to reach and defeat both. They ordered her to throw down all her knives one by one. Then one unarmed deputy approached from each side so the ones with the guns had a clear shot at her right up to the point when they cuffed her. They even put leg shackles on her.

As she staggered away, she heard whispers among the stall holders and shoppers, “You can see she’s the violent sort”, or “Did you see all those knives?”, or “No such thing as a good Danvers,” or “Laurie at the diner _said_ she could turn mean on a dime.”

_I was just behaving normally!_

Near the exit, the greengrocer who was a reserve deputy self-importantly nudged his brother, who had given her several jobs unloading produce. “I _told_ you not to be friendly with her.”

She bit her lip, stayed silent, kept her head down and refused to look at anyone.

At the station the deputies didn’t even question her. They took her down into a basement she hadn’t seen before, threw her in a cell with a foot-long, two-inch-wide vertical aperture to the outside. It was three feet above her head. They kept the cuffs and shackles on, locked her in the cell with one bucket of clean water, one empty bucket, two blankets and a decent palliasse and went back upstairs, leaving her in the gloom and the silence.

She had been in there for three meals of generously large bread and cheese sandwiches when finally, FINALLY, another gray-blue portal opened up right inside her cell. Her Kara came out, looked around the cell and then at the cuffs and shackles in dismay. She broke them and grabbed Alex. They nearly tripped rushing back into the portal.

It was over. Alex found herself at S.T.A.R labs and then they were through yet another portal and at long last, she was home.

...

Kara was smart and sensitive. She sent Alex for a shower immediately and had a large quantity of Chinese food on the table and pizzas in the fridge by the time Alex came out thoroughly clean for the first time in a week. In soft sweats, Alex fell on the hot meal like she was starving and then Kara still asked no questions and let her fall asleep in her own bed at once.

She slept for eleven solid hours. When she woke, Kara was there and fed her re-heated pizza and a vast volume of coffee. J’onn came by. Only then did Alex tell her tale.

...

They heard her out in patient silence. Alex’s voice was small.

Okay, her civil rights had been seriously breached and she had been outraged about that. But no one had attempted to sexually harass her, she had not been starved or beaten up and all told, not physically mistreated in any way other than to ensure she went quietly and could not escape on her own. She had been in the cell for less than a day. She could hardly claim to have been seriously traumatised.

But Alex was beyond humbled. Until the last day, she had been oppressed by little more than what people had thought about her. Yet it had worn her down to the point that she had been unable to hold her head up as they led her to the jail.

J’onn hugged her and told her to rest up until she felt ready to come back to work before he left the sisters to themselves.

Kara said softly, “I’m so glad you’re back safe, Alex,” and hugged her too. She had taken the day off from Catco, and was there, affectionate and sweet and little bit silly with relief. They watched TV and ate junk food after a long call with Eliza, who Kara had notified the night before after Alex had gone to bed.

It was only as Alex was getting into bed that night that it occurred to her. Kara had been effusive about her joy at getting Alex back safe and pretty much sound. But she had not ONCE said that she was sorry Alex had had to go through any of that.

...

The next day was providentially a Saturday and Kara was back. They were lounging on the couch, watching the news.

The final item showed Lena Luthor at the opening of a science convention in Toronto the previous day.

“Oh!” Kara lit up. “She’s back today! I was going to ask her ...” she stopped abruptly, ducked her chin and glanced carefully sideways at Alex.

By reflex, Alex said, “Kara, I know you think well of her but she’s ...”

She paused, and not just because Kara’s expression had gone flat and tense. Kara said nothing but she wasn’t looking at Alex and her eyes were hard as she gazed at the television. Her body was stiff and inclined away from her sister.

There was a silence.

Alex reached for the remote and muted the television. “You’d be disappointed in me if I finished that sentence in the usual way, huh?”

Kara took a few seconds to reply, her jaw working. Finally she said, “You know, it’s Earth humans who grow up with the story of Cinderella. You’ve known that story all your life. But faced with the real life possibility of a good person growing up surrounded by evil people, how do you react?”

Alex looked down and said nothing.

“I’m not asking you believe me when I say that Lena is a good person,” Kara said quietly. “I’m asking you to approach her the way you’d approach anyone who grew up in a household you have reason to suspect might have been at least emotionally abusive. I’m asking you to approach her as if she _might_ be Cinderella. I asking you not to judge her until you’ve done that in good faith.”

Alex said nothing.

“Disappointed?” Kara scoffed. “That’s the very least of it, Alex! I’m about to give up on you. If after everything you went through this week you still ... “ She shook her head and stood up jerkily. “You took Maggie to your super-secret place of work and revealed it all to her on what, your second case together? When her injuries could have been treated at any hospital or even at home? She walked out of there on her own steam the same day right after you patched her up. You broke your professional oaths for what? Just because you _liked_ her? She never belonged there! I’m not saying it had a bad outcome: Maggie is great. But you won’t give an inch on Lena when you don’t even know her! I’m pointing out that the way you deal with things is inconsistent and unfair. I will always be your sister in everything else, Alex. But about _this_ kind of inequity I will NOT be your sister!”

“I’m ashamed!” Alex burst out. Kara could leave very, very quickly if she wanted to. This was pretty much her last chance. “I’m sorry. I was thinking ...”

Kara was halfway to the door but she turned to face Alex. Her expression was no longer angry but it was still cool. “What?”

“I was thinking ... that Lena has always held her head up high,” Alex finished very softly.

Kara relaxed before her eyes. “She has,” she agreed.

“She’s a stronger person than I,” Alex admitted. “I have some processing to do. Go see Lena. Go on. I’ll be okay at least for today and I should call Maggie anyway." They were still only at the beginning of their relationship, still at the stage when Alex only wanted herself to be seen at her best so she hadn't called before physically recovering, but it was high time now. "And tomorrow I need to have a conversation with J’onn in private. I’ll call you to come over afterwards. Okay?”

Kara looked as relieved as she had when she’d come through the portal to find Alex in her cell. She came back and kissed Alex on the forehead. “Happy processing.”

...

On Monday, Guardian was unceremoniously relieved of all DEO resources. James was comfortably off on his Catco salary but he didn’t have the resources to buy all the Guardian gear and the DEO weren’t about to sell him the suit or the support van even if he could have scraped up the money for them. Winn was penalised one month’s pay and given two weeks’ suspension from DEO duties. Alex had only kept their secret after the fact but she had been in a more responsible position and she could have and _should_ have put the kibosh on their use of the DEO’s resources, so she accepted an equal penalty to Winn’s without argument.

James protested of course.

A hard-faced J’onn spoke to him with all the sternness and authority of his professional position and his status as de facto father figure of the friendship group. “It may be a moral duty for any citizen to protect the innocent. But it is _not_ the place of anyone without training in law enforcement ethics and procedure to beat anyone up except in reasonable self-defence. Not even if the people they beat up appear guilty. Even law enforcement cannot do that. The only extra freedom they get with the months of training they put in is the ability to exercise reasonable force in apprehending a suspect. They do not play judge or jury. You came to entirely the wrong conclusion when you tried to stop Metallo abstracting Lena Luthor from NCPD remand. You told us she went willingly when in fact she was taken against her will and only went quietly to avoid injury to herself. To my great regret, I decided she was a hostile based on your assertion and ignored what I had gleaned of her personality when she turned her mother in because I did not know her well and believed myself insufficiently informed. She would have died if Supergirl had not saved her at risk to herself.

If you made one colossally wrong deduction, how many others do we not know about? Consider yourself fortunate that you will not be reported to the NCPD for assault and false imprisonment so that you can be prosecuted and sued by those you caught, including those already convicted. From now on, we will _ask_ you on requisite occasions if you wish to help in situations that require you to see _other_ civilians to safety or fight a common enemy threatening to invade us. If you agree, then and only then and _only_ for those temporary purposes will we release the suit and van for your use. As a vigilante, you have overstepped. As a civilian you have used DEO resources wrongfully and dragged Agents Schott and Danvers into that wrong.

You presumed to exercise an influence here you are not supposed to have and I was wrong to have allowed it. It encouraged you overstep even more. You _have_ no place here except by invitation. You will heed that from now on. If I see you here again without a specific invitation Agent Danvers or I know of, I will have you detained for trespass on government property and unauthorised access to classified information. If you decide to continue vigilantism on your own time and with your own resources, I cannot stop you, but neither will I stop the NCPD from apprehending you and the DEO may very well assist them if we happen to be conveniently to hand.”

Justly defeated and suitably cowed, James left the DEO with his tail firmly between his legs. Kara, Alex and Winn were all there but none of them would look at him. First and foremost, he had a LOT of grovelling to do with them. On top of being pissed at him for keeping his secret for so long and endangering himself, Kara was now pissed at him _more_ for getting Winn and Alex in trouble and risking their jobs. Alex had a black mark on her record now for poor judgment. Winn would have one too, but unlike Alex, he had no aspirations towards a leadership position. Alex did, and poor judgment would count very much against her in that regard.

James was deep in the manure pit and he knew it.

...

Kara was not very forgiving. She accepted James’s grovelling with a reserved manner and no hug. James persisted and pressed.

After this had happened three times over three days, Kara finally snapped. “Do you only learn empirically, James?”

“W ...what?”

Kara scoffed. “Until you can behave like a decent person instead of just doing damage control, don’t expect me to hold you in the same regard as I did when I thought you _were_ a decent person. Continue like your ego is worth more than anything else and you can’t blame me for keeping my distance. You get treated how you treat others, James!” And she stalked off in high dudgeon.

...

Alex went for coffee with Kara and Lena. Kara was just there to pave the way. After that Alex invited Lena out on her own for drinks. Lena was curious and initially wary but it wasn’t too difficult for her to accept, at least at face value, that Alex liked to know Kara’s friends because Kara generally didn’t go wrong. If she was cynical and thought either that Alex was keeping an eye on her for professional purposes or being an overprotective big sister scoping out those who might influence Kara, she kept up a perfect front and never gave Alex a reason to question her sincerity.

Whatever doubts she might have had, they definitely began to be allayed at her first Game Night. James had not been invited. Lena was introduced to Maggie and then J’onn and M’gann.

At her second Game Night M’gann told her she was Martian.

Lena blinked, then shrugged. “You play a mean game of Monopoly, M’gann.” Then she smiled her enchanting smile. “You should be able to lend some tone to Charades then. Wanna partner up?”

During Charades, M’gann gave warning and then transformed into her White Martian self, moving a mop head from atop her own head to different spots all over her body. Lena leaned back in her seat at once but took a quick look round. She saw that everyone was surprised but not alarmed. Kara heard Lena’s heart slow down at once. A few seconds were lost but Lena guessed ‘yeti’ correctly and after M’gann transformed back to her unassuming human form, high-fived her without hesitation.

A few days after that, Alex and Kara invited Lena to dinner at Kara’s apartment. There they told her about Kara’s alter ego. Lena wasn’t upset. It had been less than a year since she had first met Kara and she hadn’t come to National City with the intention of finding out Supergirl’s identity _or_ making friends. Now she’d done both. It was hard for her to consider it anything but a bonus. It also convinced her of Alex’s genuine goodwill.

Surprisingly, of all of Kara’s friends, it was M’gann who hit it off best with Lena. It was M’gann who invited Lena to go hang out of an evening at her new alien bar. On Lena’s first visit there, all the aliens who knew the psychic abilities of Martians accepted Lena warily but without fuss since she was welcomed by M’gann. They were seen laughing together when Lena had drunk enough to get a little buzzed and jokey. When Lena wasn’t there M’gann would reference aloud the fact that Lena had saved the lives of all the aliens and was their hero. The wariness of the other patrons began to dissipate. By her third visit, Lena was not only treated like any other patron but privately regarded by most of them as someone to be protected. And when M’gann left Earth, it was Lena who mourned and worried the most after J’onn.

In the meantime, Kara and Winn had spoken excitedly about Lena’s presence at Game Nights. Kara did that at Catco with her other colleagues with a kill-two-birds-with-one-stone blitheness that did her heart good. Winn did that at drinks or dinner with James – unlike Kara, he had fully forgiven him but he had been schooled by Kara not to drop clues about what she had meant by acting decently. Winn might be young and susceptible but he knew this was important and unlike Alex, James couldn’t kill him twelve different ways with his index finger alone. So he was as close-mouthed about the whole thing as he was with Kara’s identity to other people.

James was finally allowed out of the doghouse and re-invited to Game Night but he was warned that he was on probation by a tight-lipped Alex. Kara still wasn’t speaking much to him beyond being perfectly civil in their professional interactions at Catco.

So James came to Game Night knowing that he was on a short leash and that Lena was not and was in fact very welcome. He could not indulge his resentment that Lena had supplanted him in the group. They would all say it was his own fault.

So he stewed but he behaved himself. He was aware that Kara was friendlier but still relatively cool. She continued that way until the next Game Night.

James was not a complete and utter fool. He was being given a huge clue by peer pressure alone. On his second time back at Game Night, he apologised to Lena privately and simply for doubting her. Kara’s expression didn’t change although he knew she had heard him. He capitulated. In front of everyone, he confessed to Lena the things he had said, confessed that he had repeated them over and over even after she done everything that should have proven her innocent and finally, accepted aloud that he had been a presumptuous, overbearing and unjust idiot.

Lena stiffly accepted the apology he tendered now that she was fully informed of how much he had to apologise for. “It’ll take a bit of time,” she said frankly. “It’s hard to understand that level of … of … viciousness for someone you’ve never met. And just half an hour ago you tried to play it off like it was just normal caution ...” she couldn’t finish. Kara leaned against her and hugged her, leaning their heads together, but the look and the nod she gave James was much more like her old self.

It took another month for Kara and Lena to actually kiss in view of the others. Lena didn’t blush. Kara did.

No one ever found out how or why Alex had been drawn into that portal in the first place.

**The End**

Postscript:

As a direct result of her adventure and the realizations she made in its aftermath, Alex was motivated to reinstate her status at the DEO with hard work, as much on herself as on her operational performance. She succeeded so well that she was appointed to take over from J’onn when he left, a year after M’gann’s triumphant return, which incidentally was greeted by Lena throwing herself into M’gann’s arms with tears of joy (which would be repeated when J’onn and M’gann announced that single year later their intention to make a life together). 

With Alex’s example before him, James was shamed into working on himself as well. He eventually resumed his place in Kara’s good graces. Guardian was only ever seen thereafter helping to rescue people at disaster sites.

To no one’s great surprise, Lena and Kara stayed together pretty much forever. After Argo City was found, Lena, with a superficial air of casualness, popped the question. Only when an enthusiastic Kara had cried, “YesYEsYESYESYES!!!” did she reveal that she had secured permission to use the DEO’s transmatter portal to travel to Argo City for a celebratory holiday if Kara wished to go.

Kara did indeed wish to go. She wanted to feel more secure as to her place in what remained of Kryptonian society, pick up all the little things she didn’t know as an adult Kryptonian that one only learned by total immersion, and refresh her memory of what she did remember. She wanted to show Argo City off to Lena and show Lena off to Argo City as its saviour. They both took sabbaticals and spent three months there.

A year later, they had a quiet little formal marriage at City Hall in National City attended only by Eliza, Alura, Alex and Sam Arias, by then an old and much loved friend. After that they had a reception. It was a little grander than either would have initially chosen but Sam had wisely noted that it would strengthen in a more personal way tentative friendships both of them had begun to make in the business world and society of National City and they had been persuaded. Another reception was held in Argo City and Alura assigned over to them a suite of rooms for their own to use whenever they liked. Lena’s wedding gift to Kara was a private transmatter portal of their own to use so they and Alura could come and go regularly. Kara’s gift to Lena was 365 days of IOU certificates for whole day child care should they ever have a child by any means, adoption, IVF or the genesis chambers in Argo City. It was partly a gag gift (since they had not planned for children until at least their mid-thirties) – but mostly not.

Supergirl would semi-retire when the children came because by then other heroes were available and the DEO was still going strong. She stuck to helping out in human situations when she was bored or too energetic to sit still but left everything alien to the others, only watching in an advisory capacity from the monitors at the DEO. Two more planet-wide threats occurred, one an invasion and one an attempted coup. Both Kara and Lena were called on to help each time and they did, but at least they were able to keep an eye on each other.

Despite all that, they lived pretty much happily ever after.

**Yeah, this is the Real End**


End file.
